Red Robin Hood &the Wolf God: Good with a Pole
by Amber Everfor
Summary: No man or woman can satisfy Robin, so she relies on herself and wildness of the woods, longing for a mythological god. If he spoke to her would she know him?


Robin looked so sweet as she left the village with her picnic basket. Her red cape covered her from head to toe, hiding her secrets. She panted in anticipation as she neared the forest. Was she going to meet a man? No. A woman? No. She'd tried both and been underwhelmed. In fact, the only one who had ever been able to satisfy Red Robin Hood was herself.  
Her looks were delicate, with doe brown eyes, lightly blushing cheeks and a cascade of tea-brown hair, but she thought of herself more as animal than young woman. She was an animal burning with her own heat, desperate for one who could flood her with relief. But until then, she had to do everything herself. The last house of the village disappeared from her view. She bumped against trees, liking the roughness of the bark through the cape.

She opened the cape. Her leather stockings rose to her thighs, secured by garters with metal clasps, visible under her minute scarlet skirt. A breeze snuck up under that skirt to tickle her uncovered crotch. She gasped, wanting more. She pulled the long ribbons of her hood, exposing round breasts rising from her nipple-grazing blouse and tight black corset.  
She spotted a strong, tall sapling, thin enough for her to wrap her hands around, but sturdy enough too. She smiled, dropping the basket of goodies to the ground. She pushed the blouse lower, her naked breasts peaking in excitement as she jumped for the young tree. Enveloping her long legs around it, Robin pressed her body on its length and pulled up higher, biting her lip at the scratch of the pole's fibers along her slit and in her deep cleavage. She licked and bit the tender bark.  
She closed her eyes, thinking of the stories she loved of gods who came for women in other forms. Spinning around her natural dildo, she threw off the cape and clothes, stopping with her back pressed against it, sliding along its erectness.  
"Yes," she sighed, securing herself with a leg wrapped around the tree. she lifted her eyes to the sky. "No man or woman has satisfied me. She ran her hands over her strong and slender, voluptuous and yearning body. "Am I worthy of a god?"  
Fingers in her cunnus, others pinching her nipples, writhing on her pole, willing a myth to take her, she barely heard, "Robin, is that you?"  
Cursing, she quickly climbed down and threw the cape over herself as Gregor, the huntsman, came into view with his axe and swagger. His blond hair caught the rays of the setting sun, igniting his head and stylish, pointed beard with color.  
"It is you," he said. "I was afraid there was something wrong. I would hate for anything to happen to you, Robin."  
He moved nearer. Clutching the robe closed so she looked as demure as a child, she picked up the basket. "I'm fine. Just dropped the basket. Must be on my way to Grandmother's house. Goodbye, Gregor."  
"You're going to your grandmother's this late? Maybe I should come by to escort you home." He gave her the smile that melted other village girls but left her cold. "You remember what happened the last time I escorted you through the dark woods."  
_The most boring ten minutes of my life while you fumbled with your clothes, pushed into me against a boulder and ejaculated before I even got wet_, she said to herself. "I'll stay with grandmother tonight, but you should be on your way. Goodbye, Gregor," she tried again.  
"If you're sure…"  
"Yes. Goodbye Gregor," she said for the third time, walking away. The sun behind her, she strolled into the darkness of the woods, her naked skin tingling at the sounds of scurrying and brushing of leaves by unknown creatures. Red eyes seemed to bore into her as a massive grey wolf appeared and stood on two legs.  
"Hello, Girl in the Red Hood. I saw you earlier. You're very good with a pole. Too bad that man came before you were able to finish your…climb. Where do you go so late?"  
Robin's heart jumped to her throat. _A talking wolf. He's come for me_. Unlike with Gregor, she dripped with longing for the wolf god. She remembered the stories of the goddess of the woods who was a she-wolf. They considered her one of them. She was worthy. She wanted to open her cape to the wolf right there, but nosy Gregor would probably show up again.

"I'm going to my Grandmother's," she said. "She lives just through there. The huntsman is about though, so animals shouldn't use that route, but circle around with the setting sun." Her eyes never left the wolf's face as she spoke, invitation clear, seeping from her seductive voice, like the juices between her legs.  
"And what about the grandmother?" the wolf asked.  
Robin shrugged and walked past him, brushing against the rough grey fur and muscular body. She looked back over her shoulder, as if saying, "Leave it to me."


End file.
